


knock me down when you've built me up

by roastedsunflowerseeds



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Doomsday, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In the words of Techno "L'manberg is gone pog", Philza's A+ parenting, SBI but make it angsty, Swearing, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i think i tag that?, no beta we die like techno and tommys friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roastedsunflowerseeds/pseuds/roastedsunflowerseeds
Summary: Tommy thought that of everyone in the world to betray him, it wouldn't be them.ORI've seen a lot of Tommy Techno (and occasionally Phil) after exile fics and stuff like that, which is great but if we're following canon then things go very wrong very quickly.----+ This is about their dsmp characters, not the actual people (who are wonderful)+ If any of them are uncomfortable with this kind of thing I'll take it down+ Spoilers for the Doomsday stream lol
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	knock me down when you've built me up

**Author's Note:**

> tw: some small mentions of feeling like you want to throw up, some blood, and some manipulation? im not sure please tell me if i missed anything  
> mind the tags!  
> constructive criticism is welcome  
> i might add more chapters later (probably h/c or maybe an actual plot) but no promises  
> without further ado please enjoy my angst

In the rubble of the country he’d fought for, Tommy was _furious_.

The explosions of the TNT still rang in the background, but he wasn’t listening, was barely even trying to avoid the stream of destruction, instead glaring at the perpetrators of the chaos, above it all with unreadable expressions and (from Techno, at least) mocking laughter. Fuck them, fuck them, Tommy was going to give them a piece of his mind and they wouldn’t get it sugarcoated. 

He angrily scaffolded upwards toward the imposing grid of obsidian, from which Dream, Techno, and Phil watched and caused their chaos. L’manberg looked even worse from up high, God, how deep was it?! Tommy bit his lip to stop himself from screaming? Crying? He wasn’t really sure but he choked back whatever was making him tear up.

Carefully climbing onto the obsidian grid, he threw caution to the wind and started running. It was freezing on top of the grid, and it was so, so loud, but frankly, he couldn’t care less in the moment.

“You, are a certified goddamn _asshole_.” Tommy snarled, equipping an axe. (The Axe of Peace... He felt _sick_.) 

“That’s rich, coming from _you_ , Tommy. ‘ _Oh, I’m Tommyinnit and I’m trusting the person who exiled me and left me for dead!’_ ”  
  
Tommy faltered for just one, brief moment before yelling back. “You have no _fucking_ right Techno! You’re- You’re w- You’re selfish! Don’t you see what the fuck you’ve done?! You destroyed everything I’ve been fighting for, I wasn’t even- It wasn’t even just me, you-”  
  
It made his blood boil. It made him want to throw up, and although he’d never admit it, it made him want to curl up and cry in the corner. _This is all my fault- no, goddammit, no it’s fucking not! I didn’t want this, I didn’t want this, I don’t_ ** _deserve_ **_this- but-_

“They didn’t even do anything wrong. Why couldn’t you just have done it to me?” Tommy choked, voice significantly lowering in volume.  
  
“It’s not about you, Tommy. It’s about the government.” Phil stepped in calmly, to which Tommy’s anger only grew, bubbling and bubbling until it overflowed.

“You’re working with _him_! You two are the only- the only fucking people who know what he fucking did to me, but you’re still- You _helped me_ just to stab me in the back!” Tommy practically screamed, voice wavering. _They. Don’t. Care._

Phil looked concerned (Fuck that, fuck him,) and just gently assuring him, “Tommy, it’s temporary. The government is the problem here, we needed to _teach you a lesson_ -”  
  
Now he was actually going to throw up, shaking, whether from anger or something else he wasn’t sure. Tommy remembered Dream’s lessons and how much they hurt, random blurs of _pain and blood, oh God he was scared but they would always help him, they would always ground him and tell him it was alright, but there they were on Dream’s side._

“Shut up. Shut.. shut the fuck up!” He yelled, feeling so much pain, but it wasn’t physical, he couldn’t feel the scratches and scrapes scattered across his body. No, everything hurt in a way that was entirely in his head, Tommy trusted them and believed them, he did, he cared for them so much and then _this_. 

“Tommy-”  
  
“You told me you would be there for me and you’d always be by my side, you told me you’d care for me and you’d tell me I wasn’t- but for _what_?! For fucking what? Was _any_ of that real? Did you really c-care or was it just something to build me up just to break me down in one fell swoop?” His voice was hoarse and it hurt, he was shaking and felt like the world was fucking ending and maybe it was.

“We _did_ , we did care-”  
  
“Then _why are you helping him?!_ ”  
  
Tommy realized he was crying, digging his nails into the palms of his hands to keep himself grounded and letting himself breathe because it was getting harder as he almost collapsed. 

“Fuck you.” He whispered, voice ragged as he walked away and desperately dismantled the redstone. He knew it was too late but he didn’t want more damage done, everything was _gone-_

Swiping away at the redstone, Tommy felt his breath catch as he heard Dream speak.

“Hm... Long time no see, huh?”

Tommy summoned all his willpower not to cry and panic, instead dizzily turning around to see the masked man right there, stifling a shout, instead settling for a much more resigned…

“Why?” He asked, he was so tired.

“Why couldn’t you just have burnt the disks? Why couldn’t it have just been me?”  
  
Tommy resisted the urge to apologize for running away and beg for reconciliation, instead repeating again and again that _Dream is bad. He’s an asshole and he manipulated you._ His gut twisted at the reminder, his heart hurt.

Dream just shrugged. “It’s more fun.”  
  
_See? He doesn’t care._ Tommy growled. 

“You’re a monster.”

“Mhm.”  
  
Tommy glared, about to carefully get down when Dream blocked him, tilting his head slightly like it was a challenge.  
  
“D-don’t touch me.” He said.

Dream just laughed. “Sure. You’re like a fragile piece of glass now, you know that right?” 

Tommy slowly backed away but cried out as Dream lifted him and held him over the edge calmly, apologies immediately spilling out of his mouth as he begged him not to drop him. Dream just seemed almost amused.  
  
“You’re like a fragile piece of glass, one misstep... And you’ll break.”

“Dream, please, I-I’m sorry I’ll come back with you just please don’t-”  
  
Dream set him down, and Tommy swore he heard a smirk in his voice when he said,  
  
“You’re too fun.”


End file.
